Lizard Elder
/sec |spawntime = 1:55 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = File:LizardElderLocation.png }} The Lizard Elder was a neutral monster in League of Legends described in-game as: "a melee monster with large amounts of health. Killing this foe grants a slowing attack that deals damage over time." It only appeared on Summoner's Rift, where it spawned with two . When killed, the Lizard Elder granted its killer the buff (very often just referred to as Red buff), where every hit dealt 10-44 (8 + x level) bonus true damage twice and slowed enemies ( % for melee or % for ranged attacks) for 3 seconds. Unlike small monsters, it did not give health and mana when killed. Notes * Starting patch V3.14: ** Jungle monsters now have levels ** Jungle monster level is based on the average level of the champions in the game when they spawn (equal to the average of all champion levels, rounded up) ** Jungle monster level determines their HP / Damage and XP / Gold value Strategy * Controlling the Lizard buffs could give your team an advantage in the match. Most junglers would attempt to control not only their own but also the opposing team's buff. * The lizard spawn was indicated by a gold marker on the minimap. If your team had vision when or after the lizard was killed, the gold marker would disappear and reappear when the camp respawned. * The lizard would respawn regardless of whether its buff was still on the map, so there could potentially be more than two of the buffs active if their durations had been reset for long enough. The same applied for the . * The lizard did not respawn if the young lizards were not killed. This could be used against the enemy when taking buffs from the enemy jungle, as it robbed them of potential buffs until they killed the remaining creeps. Patch History . ;V3.10 * Base experience granted reduced to 260 from 340. * Base Health reduced to 1400 from 1500. ;V3.8 * Base Experience granted increased to 340 from 220. * Now plays a particle effect to show who the buff transferred to. ;V1.0.0.152 * Base health increased to 1500 from 1350. ;V1.0.0.129 * Experience increased from 200 to 210. ;V1.0.0.86 * Renamed to on Twisted Treeline. ;V1.0.0.70 * Camp now spawns at 1:55 on the Summoner's Rift. ;V0.8.22.115 * Damage increased to 110 from 90. ;V0.8.21.110 * Made Lizard attack stats nearly identical to Golem (slightly faster attack, slightly less damage). * Base health raised to 1400 from 1200. * Health per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125 per level, leading to a maximum health of 4200 instead of 3325. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Now provides a that gives a 4 second slow and a level-scaled DoT on hit. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * No longer has a buff that says it has silencing attacks. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Gold reward decreased to from . }} cs:Lizard Elder de:Echsenältester es:Lizard Elder pl:Starszy Jaszczurów pt-br:Lagarto Ancião zh:Lizard Elder Category:Removed monsters